Au pays des Héros (Avent 2014)
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2014 ! Au programme: 24 mots correspondant à 24 thèmes et donc à 24 histoires pour tous les goûts !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau "calendrier" de l'Avent version Fic fait son apparition pour l'année 2014 ! Mais avec une GROSSE nouveauté cette année ! En effet, l'année précédente, j'avais séparé mes trois fandoms de prédilection afin d'offrir un drabble par jour. Cela voulait dire aussi que les personnes ne suivant qu'un seul de ses trois fandoms étaient "pénalisés" et ne profitait pas d'un Avent complet...

Et c'est ainsi que, pauvre folle que je suis, je tente d'offrir cette année un calendrier complet à chaque fandom... Ainsi, Naruto, Avengers et Saint Seiya seront les fandoms où vous pourrez trouver un court récit chaque jour afin de vous régaler jusqu'au 24 décembre ! Le principe est simple: j'ai 24 mots qui me servent de 24 thèmes, le même mot sert pour chaque fandom et vous le découvrez chaque jour. C'est simple non ?

**Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, je vous offre le droit de m'aider pour le dernier thème: Réveillon.** A vous de m'offrir vos idées ! Qui aimeriez-vous voir ? Que se passera-t-il ? Est-ce qu'un évènement va arriver ? Bref, toutes idées, même loufoques, sont bonnes à prendre ! Alors n'hésitez pas ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture


	2. Décorations

Thème du jour: Décorations

Pairing: Tony (+ les Avengers)

* * *

><p>La Tour Stark, c'était un peu le point de repère pour les super-héros qui faisaient partis des Avengers. Pour les autres supers aussi en vérité. Voir même pour les méchants, parfois. Dans tous les cas, c'était certainement l'endroit où la plupart d'entre eux se sentaient le plus à l'aise. Voir chez eux - pour ceux qui n'y vivaient pas véritablement. La Tour Stark, c'était un peu la maison de tous ceux qui combattaient contre les forces du Mal avec un grand "M". La Tour Stark, c'était le grand bâtiment d'acier où on pouvait retrouver ses camarades et oublier ce qui tourmentait les âmes des héros américains.<p>

Mais la Tour Stark n'était qu'un building de verre et d'acier et il fallait s'arranger pour se sentir "chez soi" à l'intérieur de l'antre du milliardaire philanthrope et autres mots doux qui l'avait fait construire. Milliardaire qui n'avait pas voulu qu'on enlève son nom de la façade d'ailleurs. Il aimait bien ses compagnons, mais il y avait une limite, c'était SA tour quand même à l'origine.

Aussi, pour fêter dignement la fin de l'année qui approchait petit à petit tout en installant une ambiance festive à l'intérieur de ses lieux, les Avengers au presque-complet s'étaient attelés à une tâche pour le moins ardue: mettre en place des décorations dans la salle principale où ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées. Même Thor, peut accoutumé à leurs traditions, les aidait avec entrain. Les guirlandes commençaient joyeusement à pendre des murs, et il suffisait juste de veiller à ne pas assembler certaines couleurs, pour ne pas flatter l'égo démesuré de certains d'entre eux, afin que tout soit véritablement parfait.

Hawkeye avait même réussit à trouver - d'accord, avec l'aide chaleureuse de JARVIS - une vieille boîte de guirlandes électriques qu'il essayait de démêler pour les accrocher avec les autres, avec un argument imparable déclaré avec un sourire plein de joie enfantine:

- Faut absolument des trucs qui clignotent pour Noël !

Le résultat ? A la hauteur de leurs attentes, et même plus encore ! Le salon ressemblait étrangement à une boîte de nuit hyper sélect avec ses longs canapés, sa gigantesque télé et l'indispensable combo bar plein de bouteilles aux alcools divers et variés + enceinte audio qui ne demandait qu'à être allumé. Qu'on ne dise pas que les sauveurs du monde ne savaient pas s'amuser !

Et l'odeur de brûler dans l'air ? Personne ne s'en préoccupa...

- Bon sang Ja', qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent au salon ? Grogna Tony quand l'alarme incendie se déclencha dans toute la tour, notamment dans le laboratoire où il s'était réfugié pour bricoler en paix, refusant de participer à l'après-midi "déco' de Noël" avec les autres en arguant qu'il avait du boulot, lui.

- L'accumulation de rallonges entre elles pour brancher les différentes décorations sur la même prise à déclencher un court-circuit Monsieur, l'informa gentiment l'IE.

Iron Man soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls ensemble. Tout brancher au même endroit, sérieusement ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hulk de se déguiser en Père Noël pendant qu'on y était ?

- Coupe l'électricité au salon puis déclenche les extincteurs. Et dit à ses idiots de séparer les branchements.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'ils avaient réussi à foutre le feu en installant de simples décorations, il se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir survivre à Noël et si sa tour tiendrait le coup. Combien de tonnes de décorations avaient-ils mis pour obtenir un tel résultat ? Il secoua la tête.

- Ja', dit-leur que je veux un mur aux couleurs d'Iron Man. Et que je viens les aider pour le réaliser.

Après tout, il n'était pas dit que le grand Tony Stark n'était pas foutu de fêter Noël correctement lui aussi.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	3. Amour

Thème du jour: Amour

Pairing: Tony et Loki

* * *

><p>- Non mais je sais que tu détestes tout le monde, tu le répètes bien assez comme ça ! Mais essaye de faire un effort, Noël, c'est un moment de joie, de partage... D'amour !<p>

- Cela suffit à me dégoûter à vie.

- Mais Lokiiiii !

La scène avait de quoi faire rire ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués - et ceux qui l'étaient aussi d'ailleurs, du moins pour la plupart... Tony Stark essayait de convaincre un de ses plus grands ennemis de l'utilité des fêtes de fin d'année, notamment celle qui se célébrait le 24 et 25 décembre. Depuis plus d'un mois, à chaque combat contre l'Asgardien, le génie essayait de lui faire entendre raison sur cette fête si chère à la plupart des mortels. La raison ? Elle était double en vérité. La première, et la plus importante peut être pour les Avengers, c'est qu'ils espéraient passer Noël tranquillement, sans avoir à s'occuper d'un méchant ou deux, et qu'il fallait pour cela que Loki acceptes que cette fête ait un sens. La seconde raison, et la plus folle du point de vue de ses camarades à une exception près, c'était qu'il s'était mis en tête de l'inviter à célébrer ce jour avec eux.

Connaissant le personnage, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait pu avoir ce genre d'idée, quand bien même Loki avait manqué de le tuer définitivement lors de l'attaque de New-York, entre autre. Mais pour une fois, l'idée venait de Thor, la seule personne qui espérait encore pouvoir raisonner son petit frère malgré le nombre incalculable de combats qu'ils avaient et de magouilles organisées par le plus jeune. Tony avait sauté sur l'occasion, plutôt par moquerie qu'autre chose. Mais voir le regard choqué du brun quand il avait proposé l'idée valait largement son pesant d'or, aussi multipliait-il les demandes pour voir s'il pouvait faire céder le dieu.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi, et que ça blessait un peu son égo de voir que quelqu'un lui résistait comme cela. Cependant, s'il y avait bien un avantage quand il parlait de Noël à Loki, c'était bien que cela sonnait la fin de l'attaque, le sorcier coupant rapidement court devant son insistance.

- C'est un moyen de faire un cadeau à ton frère ! Tenta Iron Man.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-je faire un cadeau à cet imbécile ?

- Parce qu'il croit toujours en toi ?

- C'est bien pour cela que c'est un imbécile.

Ils s'étaient éloignés au-dessus des toits de la grande ville, le milliardaire laissant ses coéquipiers s'occuper des quelques créatures magiques que le jeune homme avait fait apparaître pour les occuper. Rien de bien extraordinaire en vérité, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient bien compris que Loki ne faisait que jouer avec eux. Pour preuve, ils avaient bien plus de mal quand ils le mettaient en colère. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient remarqué, ils se contentaient de taper fort sur les illusions et d'attendre qu'il se lasse.

- Et si je te disais que ce serait une occasion pour toi de ne pas t'ennuyer ? Rien que pour une soirée !

- Je ne m'ennuie jamais mortel. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis occupé, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour m'occuper de vous.

C'était vrai que cela faisait quelques semaines que le rythme effréné des attaques avaient considérablement ralentit...

- Je suis flatté que tu te donnes autant de mal pour nous. Je supposes que tu vas partir dans un monologue pour m'expliquer ton plan ? Tous les super-vilains aiment monologuer avant que les gentils ne le battent.

- Rien que pour te vexer, je ne le ferais pas.

Et d'un coup, Loki avait disparu. Malgré lui, Tony ne put retenir un sourire. Le Dieu pouvait affirmer ce qu'il voulait, il trouvait que ses répliques avaient de moins en moins de convictions avec le temps. Il finirait bien par lui faire accepter cette soirée, il ne jouait jamais pour perdre après tout.

Mais déjà, il allait devoir aider à nettoyer la ville des dégâts d'aujourd'hui. Et certainement avoir droit à un savon pour avoir planté les autres en cours de route...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	4. Gâteau

Bonjour ! Je vous pris de m'excuser pour l'absence d'écrits hier... J'ai non-seulement réussit à tomber malade (merci les petits frères) mais mon ordinateur portable m'a aussi fait un superbe cadeau de Noël: il a refusé de s'allumer alors que tous mes textes sont dedans. Hum... Heureusement, mes thèmes et mes idées sont sur googledoc. Je vais donc tenter de poursuivre ce calendrier en partant sur les thèmes que je n'avais pas encore écrit et en croisant les doigts pour que mon pc soit réparable rapidement pour récupérer les autres écrits afin de ne pas tout recommencer depuis le départ. Cependant, comme je dois donc écrire trois trucs par jour, je vais relativement réduire la taille de ce que je faisais, cela ressemblera donc plus à un drabble qu'à un presque-OS. Ceci est le jour 3 donc, celui d'hier, je vais écrire le jour 4, celui d'aujourd'hui, dans la journée. Désolée pour la longueur et merci de lire malgré tout !

Thème: Gâteaux

Pairing: Thor et Tony

* * *

><p>- Ami Tony, puis-je te venir en aide ?<p>

Tony regarda l'Asgardien tout en réfléchissant, Certes, ce dernier faisait de plus en plus d'efforts afin de s'intégrer à la Terre et de comprendre au mieux les us et coutumes des mortels. Bien sur, il restait encore des améliorations à effectuer mais le blond était réellement impliqué et sérieux dans ses progrès. Cependant, son enthousiasme était un peu trop débordant depuis qu'il avait compris que Noël signifiait fêtes, gros repas, pleins de boissons et surtout des cadeaux. Son empressement avait tendance à leur causer quelques problèmes.

Enfin, il supposait qu'il faillait lui faire confiance. Et ça lui éviterait un énième aller-retour.

- Si tu veux Thor. Il nous faudrait une bûche pour le dessert. Faut que ce soit une grosse, on va être nombreux et...

- Je ramène cela de suite ! S'exclama le Dieu avant de partir en coup de vent.

Le génie fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on n'écoute pas ses explications à fond. Et son instinct lui disait que Thor n'avait pas tout compris...

* * *

><p>- Ami Tony, voilà ta bûche !<p>

Le géant blond lui montra avec fierté l'énorme rondin de bois qui avait pris place dans son salon. Il s'en doutait.

- Thor, une bûche de Noël, c'est un gâteau et...

- Tu veux un gâteau ?! J'y vais de ce pas !

Tony soupira. Cela allait être long. Très long.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	5. Illuminations

Thème du jour: Illuminations

Pairing: Hawkeye et Thor

* * *

><p>Quand Hawkeye rentrait d'une mission en solo, il avait toujours un peu d'appréhension. Bon, ses compagnons d'armes étaient tous des adultes majeurs, vaccinés et responsables. Ou presque. Malgré cela, il savait que le caractère enfantin de certains pouvait causer des dégâts rapidement dans la pauvre tour Stark qui avait droit à des réparations en tout genre de manière hebdomadaire. Et il voulait bien admettre qu'il était loin d'être le dernier quand il s'agissait de foutre un peu le bazar là-bas.<p>

Mais disons qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il se demandait avec une légère crainte ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé en son absence et s'il aurait toujours un lit pour la nuit.

Une nouvelle fois, c'est presque avec surprise qu'il constata que la tour était toujours là, illuminée de mille feux par la quantité phénoménale de projecteurs et autres lampes que le milliardaire avait fait disposer tout autour pour la faire briller dans la nuit. Heureusement que l'énergie nécessaire à tout cela venait du réacteur personnel de Tony, la facture serait extrêmement élevée sinon...

A l'intérieur, tout était calme. Le salon, décoré par leurs soins, était tout autant illuminé que l'extérieur. La plupart de ses amis y étaient déjà et le saluèrent avec entrain. Il prit le temps de se changer et décida de passer grignoter en cuisine avant de les rejoindre.

- Olà Thor, ça boum vieux ? Lança-t-il en voyant le Dieu attablé avec une... Bougie ?

- Oui ami faucon. Et toi-même ?

- Ca va mais... Heu, tu fais quoi avec ça ?

- Oh, je te présente Lumière !

L'archer cligna lentement des yeux. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

- C'est un chandelier Thor, c'est normal que ça fasse de la lumière.

- Mais non ami, c'est son nom ! Rit de bon cœur l'Asgardien.

- Si tu le dis...

Il attrapa un paquet de biscuits avant de rejoindre le reste de ses camarades, l'esprit pour le moins perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. D'accord, le dieu du Tonnerre, ne connaissant pas les usages de la Terre, avait parfois des réactions étranges. Et d'accord, ils en profitaient tous - okay, Tony et lui - pour lui apprendre certaines bêtises par rapport à certains usages de la vie quotidienne. Mais là, il séchait.

- Dites les mecs, pourquoi Thor joue-t-il avec un bougeoir en cuisine ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'il continu... Soupira Bruce de son fauteuil alors que le possesseur d'Iron Man se mettait à ricaner non loin. Tu m'avais dit que tu lui expliquerais Tony !

- Mais c'est trop tentant ! Se défendit le génie avec un large sourire.

- Alors ?

- Oh, il a regardé "la Belle et la Bête" avec Steve.

- Et Tony lui a fait croire que tous les objets parlaient grâce à JARVIS.

- Donc il lui fait la conversation, acheva Tony, assez fier de son coup.

Hawkeye sourit. Il avait toujours une légère appréhension quand il revenait, sans doute de peur que la Tour ne finisse par rendre l'âme à cause des bêtises qu'ils pouvaient causer tous ensemble. Il doutait qu'ils soient adultes, vaccinés et responsables finalement. Tant mieux, il ne se sentirait chez lui qu'ici, et c'était bien grâce à cette ambiance.

- Pitié, dit-moi que tu as filmé la scène !

- Bien entendu, tu me prends pour qui ?

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	6. Père Noël

Thème du jour: Père Noël

Pairing: Tony (+ Avengers)

* * *

><p>- J'ai trouvé notre père Noël pour la soirée ! S'exclama, heureux, Tony alors qu'il entrait dans son salon.<p>

- Un père Noël ? Demanda Steve avec surprise.

- Oui, enfin, un père Noël version moderne quoi !

Cette fois-ci, Clint releva la tête pour s'intéresser à la conversation. C'était qu'il connaissait Tony à force et qu'il n'avait pas la naïveté de Steve. Quand le génie faisait quelque chose, il fallait toujours s'attendre à une surprise, encore plus quand il se hâtait de préciser que la chose en question était moderne. Il espérait juste que quand Iron Man parlait de "modernité", ce n'était pas pour leur présenter une armure surmontée d'un chapeau de Noël et avec une hotte sur le dos... En plus, Thor serait capable de croire qu'on les attaquait...

- Moderne comment ? S'étonna presque innocemment Steve.

Tony sourit avec indulgence et énormément... d'ironie ?

- Oh, c'est une femme qui est déguisée, mais c'est du pareil au même hein ! Entre ma belle !

La jeune fille qui entra n'avait rien à voir avec l'image du père Noël traditionnel, en effet. Mini-jupe, mini-haut, longue bottes montantes et poitrine honteusement mis en avant, la brunette était aussi sexy que coquine, comme en témoigna le clin d'œil appuyé qu'elle leur adressa, promesses certainement de moments plus intimes s'ils le souhaitaient.

Et pour le coup, la tête totalement surprise de Captain America valait largement tous les dangers que Clint affrontait depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Avengers !

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	7. Courses de Noël

Thème du jour: Courses de Noël

Pairing: Loki

* * *

><p>Même les supers-vilains devaient accomplir, parfois, les gestes de la vie quotidienne que les simples humains font également. Des services tels que le nettoyage d'une planque secrète ou encore les restrictions alimentaires de certains méchants sont des tâches qui ne peuvent guère être demandés à des personnes extérieures si l'on ne veut pas que certains secrets fâcheux puissent être révélés. Il fallait donc se résigner à le faire seul et parfois user de certains stratagèmes de manière à reste incognitos malgré tout, notamment dans le cas des courses: déguisements, livraisons à domicile... Mais tout futur maître du monde laissait purement et simplement tomber les missions de ravitaillement en main propre aux abords d'une certaine période en fin d'année. On peut avoir des rêves de grandeurs ou être altéré mentalement mais avoir un instinct de conservation encore en état de fonctionner.<p>

Instinct que ne possédait pas encore Loki, n'ayant absolument pas l'habitude de Noël et de toutes les petites galères qui pouvaient en découler. Et là, question galères, on pouvait dire qu'il était servi, merci !

Déjà, il y avait eu le parking bondé. Et franchement bondé de chez bondé ! Même le dernier sous-sol, celui qui n'était guère utilisé par les clients du centre commercial à cause de ses recoins sombres et mal éclairé et de l'humidité ambiante sans parler de... certaines odeurs, même le dernier sous-sol donc était complet. Il avait dû se garer à deux rues d'ici. Deux rues ! Pour quelques malheureuses courses ! Ensuite, il y avait eu la pénurie de caddies. Même ceux d'enfants d'ailleurs. Et ne parlons pas du nombre limité de paniers dont les quelques restants à l'entrée semblaient avoir soufferts dans une quelconque guerre passée. Il y en avait même deux auxquelles il manquait les roues ! Puis étaient venu la cohue dans les rayons, où une masse inimaginable de clients se jetaient voracement sur les produits désirés, écartant sans ménagement les personnes qui tentaient de s'en approcher avant eux. Des cris s'élevaient de toute part: des protestations, des invectivassions, des appels... De nombreuses personnes courraient même d'un rayon à l'autre. Et parlons-en des rayons en question ! Il y avait un combat international dans le coin ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout était si vide ? Ses mets préférés étaient introuvables, ou alors en des qualités et quantités plus que méprisables. Il se faisait bousculer de tout côté, manqua de tomber plusieurs fois et une petite vieille rafla en plus les dernières tranches de saumon sous son nez. Un peu de courtoisie que diable ! Les mortels n'étaient-ils donc que des sauvages ?

Quand il avait ENFIN pu rassembler de quoi faire quelques repas - il serait obligé de revenir assez vite vu son maigre butin... Il avait même surpris un couple qui tentait de lui prendre sa bouteille de vin dans son panier ! A lui, le grand Loki ! -, il s'était dirigé vers les caisses pour enfin partir de cet endroit de folie... Pour découvrir une queue qui avait tout d'interminable. A ce moment-là, il avait déjà sentit poindre une bonne migraine.

Passons sur la demi-heure qu'il passa à attendre son tour. Il dû protéger son panier de nouveaux assauts et subir le courroux d'une vieille mégère qui tentait de doubler tout le monde - tiens d'ailleurs, c'était pas elle qui lui avait piquer son poisson ?. Vient la délivrance. Ses articles sur le tapis, il sortit son portefeuille alors que la caissière scannait ses articles et...

- Ah non m'sieur, ici c'est que par carte bleue. Si vous voulez payer par espèces, faut faire la queue là-bas.

- Mais je viens de la faire la queue !

- Ah ouais mais c'est pas la bonne caisse, faut regarder les panneaux hein, c'est pas moi qu'est m'y ça en place, c'est la direction.

Ce soir-là, le journal annonça la destruction étrange d'un centre commercial en gros titres.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	8. Neige

Thème du jour: Neige

Pairing: Loki

* * *

><p>Les neuf mondes étaient tous différents, que ce soit en termes de population, d'évolution, de comportement, de faune, de flore ou encore de saison. Aussi, si la Terre bénéficiait de quatre saisons bien distinctes, certains mondes vivaient dans un été permanent ou encore dans un hiver infini. Les raisons qui pouvaient expliquer de telles différences étaient inconnues, même maintenant encore. Et seuls les guerriers qui partaient au combat à la suite de leur roi pouvaient prétendre avoir vu "autre chose" que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir chez eux.<p>

Mais les citoyens ordinaires, ceux qui n'avaient pas la "chance" de voyager entre les mondes, les habitants qui faisaient vivre Asgard, eux n'avaient pas la même chance. Ils entendaient les récits en les croyants à moitié et ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce qui pouvait exister ailleurs. C'était peut-être le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Ne pas avoir à se soucier du climat, rester sûr du temps à venir en toute circonstance. Comme si eux ne pouvaient avoir droit également à un peu de changement. Comme si cette dimension était aussi figée que le cœur de sa population. Comme s'ils pouvaient croire encore à l'inconnu après avoir sombré dans l'oisiveté. Un rictus vient orner le visage princier de Loki. Quelle décadence Odin avait apporté au peuple qu'il était censé gouverner.

Sa magie gronda et s'agita, enflant lentement par vague verte autour de lui. Asgard n'était plus son chez-lui. Jotunheim ne le serait jamais. Il était un exilé de ses mondes. Même si son coeur appelait désespérément à revenir au royaume qu'il avait espéré un jour pouvoir gouverner. Même s'il aurait voulu tenter d'effacer ses trop nombreux péchés. Mais au final, même s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il s'ennuierait bien vite. Il ne supporterait pas d'attendre au pouvoir sans rien avoir à faire. Au moins, la vie d'un traître comme lui était bien plus excitante.

Aujourd'hui était un adieu à la cité qu'il chérissait encore malgré lui.

Aujourd'hui était un cadeau à cette ville qu'il avait aimé.

Lentement, le sol à ses pieds se couvrit d'une pellicule blanche qui s'étendait autour de lui. L'air se refroidit avec force, la température chuta. La peau du sorcier vira petit à petit au bleu alors que de la glace apparaissait sur le chemin où il se tenait. Puis des flocons se mirent à tomber. D'abord faiblement, puis ils s'épaissirent à leur tour. Enfin, le vent se mit à souffler le tour vers la citadelle.

Les habitants d'Asgard purent voir pour la première fois la neige. Elle s'infiltra dans chaque rue, chaque allée, chaque pas de porte. Elle glissa sous les ponts, s'amoncela sur les chemins de ronde, blanchit les toits qu'elle rencontrait. En quelques minutes, la tempête magique se calma. Les flocons continuèrent à tomber, mais de façon plus douce. Des rires d'enfants se faisaient même déjà entendre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de nouveauté pour Asgard.

Mais Loki n'était déjà plus là...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	9. Cadeau

Thème du jour: Cadeau

Pairing: Loki et Thor

* * *

><p>- Un nouveau casque ?<p>

- Non.

- Une autre armure alors ?

- Non.

- De nouveaux livres de magie ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne peux pas pratiquer librement ici.

- De nouveaux habits ?

- Non...

- Mais arrête de soupirer, je cherche !

- Thor, met-toi ça dans le crâne: pour la dernière fois, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses un cadeau pour la stupide fête que tu vas faire avec tes imbéciles de mortels, c'est bien clair ?

- Mais Lokiiiiiii... !

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, idiot ! Je suis en prison, j'ai essayé de te tuer, de tuer ton père, de contrôler ce royaume et ta chère Terre alors ARRÊTE de te montrer gentil avec moi !

- Mais tu es mon frère !

- Non !

- Peut-être pas de sang, mais tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, notre enfance, nos aventures, nos combats, tout cela est bien réel, non ? Je te considère comme mon frère et ça ne changera pas.

- Blond stupide !

- ... Et si je disais à mère de te rendre visite ?

- ... Hum, si tu veux...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	10. Gui

Thème du jour: Gui

Pairing: Tony et Clint

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un avait apparemment trouvé drôle d'accrocher du gui un peu partout dans la Tour Stark. Vraiment partout. Et si les personnes qui travaillaient là avaient au départ sourit et s'étaient prêtées au jeu, la plupart désormais affichait un regard mi- gêné, mi- lassé quand on se croisait dessous et partait comme si de rien était. La situation était la même sur les étages privés. Il y avait même du gui qui avait été accroché à l'entrée des vestiaires de la salle de sport privée de Tony ! Et le génie jurait d'ailleurs que cela ne venait pas de lui: s'amuser au dépens des autres, largement, se retrouver piéger également, non merci. Quoi qu'il en soit, le petit plaisantin ne s'était pas dénoncé et la plupart des Avengers évitaient soigneusement les coins piégés - surtout depuis que Thor avait compris la tradition et insistait pour l'échange de baisers traditionnels aient lieu quand il surprenait certains d'entre eux sous le gui.<p>

- Mec...

- Ta gueule. Tu as rien vu, on ne s'est pas croisé, c'est clair ?

Oui, très clair. Clint n'avait pas franchement envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, à part peut-être Natasha, mais c'était différent. Il regarda avec angoisse les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sans croiser, heureusement, le géant blond et se hâta de s'éloigner de son collègue.

Stark s'était hâté de faire de même de son côté.

Ah, s'il tenait l'imbécile qui avait mis un bouquet de gui ici !...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	11. Chansons

Thème du jour: Chansons

Pairing: Tony, Steve et Loki

* * *

><p>- Bon, les gars, vu qu'on est seuls, on va se pencher sur votre culture !<p>

- Quelle culture ? Interrogea Steve, un poil sur la défensive, surtout considérant ses années de retard par rapport au génie Stark.

- Et bien, musicale ! Y a toujours des chants à Noël, non ? Enfin, j'sais pas chez toi Loki.

Le Dieu, élégamment avachit sur un fauteuil, leva un sourcil presque curieux vers lui quand il entendit Tony lui adresser la parole d'un ton aussi familier que cela. Son travail "d'intérêt général" sur Terre l'ennuyait et il y mettait le moins de volonté possible, surtout dans sa collaboration avec les Avengers qui lui servaient de nounous.

- Bien sur que nous avons des chants, finit-il par répondre. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils satisferont tes critères. Les Asgardiens chantent continuellement, pour tout et en toute occasion. Mais nous en avons des connus... Il y a par exemple "la Valkyrie aux seins nus" ou "ôde aux besoins". Thor affectionne particulièrement "en revenant du combat" d'ailleurs.

- Ah, ce genre de chansons ! Releva Captain America, ravi de ne pas être largué pour une fois. Tu sais, on en entends pas mal à l'armée alors bon... Je me rappelle de "Adieu, fait-toi putain" ou encore "ils ont des chapeaux ronds"... Elle est longue celle-là, fallait que les gars soient assez soûls pour commencer à la chanter par contre.

Tony Stark les regarda, surpris. Déjà, parce qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que le charmant - et naïf et chaste - Capitaine puisse connaître ce genre de chansons. Ensuite, parce qu'il aurait encore moins pu imaginer voir un jour Loki, malgré son côté princier, participer à une telle conversation avec détachement. Et enfin, parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il pensait !

- Les mecs, vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes désespérants.

Pour la peine, il allait écouter son CD de chants de Noël dans son atelier tiens...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	12. Patinage

Thème du jour: Patinage

Pairing: Avengers

* * *

><p>L'approche de la fin de l'année avait toujours quelque chose de magique. Dans les esprits de tous s'éveillaient une joie enfantine de s'amuser. Les chants résonnaient régulièrement dans les haut-parleurs qui avaient été installés un peu partout. Les habitants se pressaient devant les vitrines et dans les magasins. Les décorations illuminaient chaque rue. D'énormes sapins décorés étaient installés sur les places. Chaque maison avait revêtus un habit de fête. Les cadeaux s'entassaient déjà pour certains dans les armoires. Noël approchait et le comportement de tous le prouvait.<p>

Mais Noël n'était pas seulement les cadeaux. Les plus merveilleux Noël se faisaient sous la neige, et New-York avait été gâté de ce côté-là. Un épais manteau blanc s'était posé sur la ville, recouvrant chaque centimètre carré d'une épaisse couche de flocons froids. La température avait nettement baissée également et un petit vent frais ne cessait de souffler. Un temps à préférer les bons moments au coin du feu que les balades dans les parcs, même si l'on pouvait toujours croiser des irréductibles faisant leurs sports quotidiens en short. Noël rimait avec neige pour beaucoup, et ce qui y était associé. La luge, ou encore le patinage.

Et là aussi, il semblerait que les Avengers aient largement de quoi faire ! Presque tous les cours d'eau avaient gelés, de quoi leurs permettre de trouver un coin bien tranquille, bien solide - vu le kilo de muscles de Thor... - et où ils pourraient bien s'amuser. C'était la jolie Russe qui avait convaincu la partie masculine de l'équipe - soit tout le monde excepté elle - de venir patiner avec elle, arguant que ce n'était pas une question de souplesse mais juste d'équilibre et qu'ils devraient tous réussir à s'en sortir sans casse.

Etonnement bien vite d'accord, ils s'étaient tous casés comme ils le pouvaient dans une des très chic et très chère voiture de Tony pour rouler, rouler et rouler encore pour trouver un bon coin de paradis. Et...

- Tu sais Tony...

- Rho, c'est bon...

- Quand j'ai dit qu'on allait patiner, continua implacablement la Veuve Noire, je pensais sincèrement qu'on descendrait de la voiture...

- Il fallait rouler moins vite aussi...

- Ou prendre des pneus neige.

- On a eu de la chance que la glace ait tenue le coup...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna Iron Man.

La prochaine fois, il vérifierait que la route soit salée...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	13. Repas

Thème du jour: Repas

Pairing: Coulson + Steve

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de préparer le repas ? S'exclama Coulson, peu enthousiasme à l'idée de cuisiner pour les Avengers au grand complet.<p>

- Et bien, je pense que c'est parce que tu t'occupes continuellement de nous, expliqua Steve avec un sourire doux. Tony t'appelle même "maman", alors c'est logique pour eux que tu puisses faire ça.

- Logique ? Tu as vu le menu qu'ils ont mis en place ? Comment tu veux que je sois en mesure de préparer tout ça ? Et puis, pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? Stark peut engager une quantité phénoménale de traiteurs renommés et il faudrait que ce soit moi qui me colle tout le boulot pour satisfaire vos estomacs ?

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, tenta de tempérer le Capitaine. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire, tu sais très bien qu'ils exagèrent toujours. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu ne veux pas.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas cuisiner... Bon, ce serait long, chiant et horriblement ingrat, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- ... Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	14. Photo

Thème du jour: Photo

Pairing: Thor

* * *

><p>La Tour Stark avait dû faire face à une forte affluence d'habitants non-prévu. Les étages à l'origine construit pour les hobbies d'un célibataire milliardaire excentrique n'étaient à l'origine pas prévues pour héberger presque une dizaine de personnes aux attributs et compétences aussi diverses que varier. Et quand la plupart des personnes en question pouvait détruire la ville si elles se mettaient en colère, il valait mieux leur laisser suffisamment d'espace pour se dépenser à l'intérieur même de la Tour. Aussi, Tony avait finir par faire libérer deux salles accolées pour servir de domaine à Thor.<p>

Enfin, libérer, c'était un bien grand mot, il restait encore quelques trucs qui traînaient de ça et là quand Thor arriva avec ses propres affaires. Sans s'en offusquer, il commença par ranger ce qu'il avait emmené avant de décider de rapporter le reste à leur légitime propriétaire. Sauf que quand on avait la force d'un géant, il était difficile d'être précautionneux et le pauvre vieux carton qu'il souleva sembla se désintégrer entre ses grosses mains, libérant une quantité de photos qui s'éparpilla sur le sol.

- Allons bon...

Il mit un genou à terre pour rassembler en tas grossier ce qu'il venait de faire tomber. Curiosité oblige, il finit bien évidemment par regarder les clichés qu'il tenait. Ils dataient de quelques années mais l'on pouvait voir un tout jeune garçon revenir sur chaque image. Tantôt avec un jouet, tantôt devant un gâteau ou encore sur un manège, l'enfant semblait à chaque fois s'amuser. A mesure que les photos étaient plus vieilles, l'âge du petit changeait, si bien qu'il put bientôt regarder un bébé dans une barboteuse, bavant dans son berceau ou encore le derrière à l'air dans un bain.

- Je me demande bien qui s'est...

La réponse lui vient bien vite grâce à une série d'images à l'envers qui avaient été annotées d'une date et d'un petit commentaire. Un fils caché du célèbre milliardaire ? Beaucoup mieux, les photos de sa propre enfance ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Hey les gars, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	15. Famille

Thème du jour: Famille

Pairing: Loki et Thor

* * *

><p>- Toute notre enfance n'a rien d'un mensonge. Cela ne compte donc pas pour toi ?<p>

Loki détestait quand Thor lui balançait des phrases de ce type à la figure. Des phrases naïves, totalement inutiles, tellement injuste, insupportable. Croyait-il sincèrement que cela allait arrêter sa quête de pouvoir ? Qu'il allait s'amender de ses crimes ? Qu'il allait entendre raison ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'il pouvait renoncer après tant d'années de colère sourdes et de trahison ? Comment osait-il sortir de telles inepties ?

Son enfance était totalement un mensonge ! On l'avait dit frère de Thor, fils d'Odin, prince d'Asgard ! On avait dit qu'il était élevé pour potentiellement aller sur le trône ! On lui avait dicté sa conduite, ce à quoi il devait tendre. On avait piétiné son amour pour la magie avec dédain, on l'avait traité avec mépris, rejeté à cause de ses pouvoirs, on l'avait éloigné à cause de ses mensonges, on s'était méfié de lui à cause de ses manipulations. Il avait souffert plus que jamais de son enfance, et il devait s'en accommoder ? Pourquoi ferait-il donc cela ?

Pourquoi cet imbécile de blond qu'il avait tenté de tuer l'aimait-il toujours ainsi ?

Il avait pensé l'éloigner, lui montrer toute sa haine, toutes les blessures qu'il avait à cause de lui, tout ce qu'il avait subi parce qu'il n'était pas comme le fils prodige et qu'il n'avait pas pu égaler le puissant Thor qu'on avait dit son frère. Il avait voulu éloigner de lui celui qui tenait à lui plus que de raison.

Pourquoi Thor continuait-il de vouloir le sauver ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se battre de toutes ses forces contre lui ?

Pourquoi sa volonté flanchait-elle face à lui ?

- Tu es bien le seul... Qui doit encore compter pour moi...

Un faible aveu avant de fuir, encore. Parce que la présence de Thor était trop dérangeante, parce qu'il l'attirait trop dans la lumière qu'il avait quittée pour une vaine vengeance. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner contre Thor.

Parce qu'il était la seule personne qu'il puisse encore nommer comme faisant partit de sa famille...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	16. Ski

Thème du jour: Ski

Pairing: Tony et Bruce

* * *

><p>- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée Tony.<p>

- Mais où est donc passé ton esprit aventureux Bruce ?

- Certainement dans un laboratoire, avec quelques rayons gamma.

Tony approuva son humour mais n'en resta pas moins sur son projet. La neige, les cadeaux, Noël, le réveillon... Pour lui, il y avait encore un mot à associer à cette période de l'année, et vu qu'il ne pouvait pas partir actuellement - bon, en vérité, il aurait pu partir, mais on allait encore dire qu'il était un coéquipier peu fiable et tout ça... Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il avait une telle évaluation négative d'ailleurs -, il avait mis à contribution sa fortune et son fabuleux génie pour tout mettre en œuvre afin de réaliser son désir du moment. Bruce l'avait regardé faire sans même chercher à l'arrêter dans sa construction, sachant par avance qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Mais en voyant la chose...

- Tony, tu ne skieras pas sur cette... Structure !

- Mais si, tu as vu l'angle de la pente ? Ça ira tout seul !

- C'est justement le degré d'inclinaison qui m'effraie... Tu vas te tuer là-dessus.

- De suite ! Faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie !

- Un risque à 70°...

- J'ai même fait un structure de neige à l'arrivée, s'enthousiasma Iron Man en lui montrant ce qu'il avait créé dans l'unique but de skier à demeure dans sa Tour. Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

- Non merci, il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour appeler les pompiers.

Loin de se laisser influencer, Tony enfila son matériel pour aller en haut de la pente. Après tout, son génie était sans pareil, ça l'étonnerait sérieusement qu'il se soit trompé. Pas Bruce, qui savait qu'il n'était pas objectif. Mais bon...

- JARVIS, tu pourrais filmer toute la scène s'il te plait ? Demanda le scientifique aux problèmes de caractère.

- Bien sûr Monsieur Banner.

Au moins, ils auraient de quoi rigoler un bon moment...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	17. Champagne

Thème du jour: Champagne

Pairing: Tony et Loki

* * *

><p>- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?<p>

- Tu me dois toujours un verre, mortel, non ?

Même le grand Tony Stark devait s'avouer surpris. A aucun moment il n'avait sû que le sorcier se trouvait dans son salon, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient battus. JARVIS n'avait absolument rien détecté. Il était entré et soudainement Loki avait été là. Mais le génie aimait depuis toujours jouer avec le feu. C'était uniquement pour cela que l'IA n'avait pas encore réveillé tous ses camarades pour qu'ils viennent l'aider. Dans un sens, il pouvait se considérer en sécurité. Un minima. Techniquement, les fenêtres avaient été renforcées, pour ne plus qu'il passe au travers. Cela devrait aller.

- Hum, ce n'est pas faux.

Il se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas calme, sûr de lui. Si l'Asgardien voulait simplement parler, pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis, il ne crachait jamais sur un verre d'alcool. Ou deux. Ou plus en fait. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait. Globalement de tout. Très bien ça.

- Tu veux boire quoi ? Un apéritif, un vin, un champagne ? Ou un truc plus corsé peut être ?

- Un champagne m'ira parfaitement. Un Dom Pérignon de préférence.

- Tu as des goûts de luxe.

- Tu me feras croire que ce n'est pas ton cas ?

- Ah, touché.

Il récupéra une bouteille de la marque susnommée et sortie deux coupes qu'il remplit bien vite. Il en tendit une à son ennemi, si on pouvait le désigner comme cela à ce moment-là. Les deux hommes dégustèrent tranquillement leur verre, dans un silence qui n'avait pour une fois rien d'inconfortable.

- Alors, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux champagnes ?

- Hum, je m'intéresse à ce qui en vaut le coup.

- Ce qui est cher par exemple.

- Il n'y a bien qu'un milliardaire qui pourrait comprendre ça.

Tony sourit et s'assit sur le canapé, l'invitant à faire de même. Il avait déjà oublié le danger, le fait de prévenir ses camarades, le fait d'être seul avec un type qui avait cherché à le tuer. S'ils avaient des goûts en commun, il allait passer une très bonne soirée...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	18. Chocolat chaud

Thème du jour: Chocolat chaud

Pairing: Bruce Banner

* * *

><p>Il y avait plusieurs facteurs qui pouvaient permettre, malheureusement la plupart du temps, l'arrivée de Hulk. Outre le fait de venir quand il était en danger bien sur - que ce soit de sa faute ou non. A la Tour Stark, c'était le fait de venir l'interrompre pendant qu'il était en train de jouer avec un des nombreux appareils que Tony lui avait mis à disposition. D'ailleurs, tous les autres habitants de la Tour avaient purement et simplement pris l'habitude de ne surtout pas aller à l'étage dédié à Banner, quel qu'en soit les raisons. Question de survie élémentaire. Même Thor avait compris ça. Même Tony n'y allait pas, excepté quand JARVIS avait préalablement demandé l'autorisation pour son constructeur de le rejoindre.<p>

D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi des risques quand il était énervé. Souvent à cause de ses coéquipiers: l'un d'eux avait fait une bourde, un autre avait laissé échapper une cible, un troisième avait manqué de blesser un de ses alliés en voulant agir trop vite ou seul - et pour une fois, on ne parlait pas seulement d'Iron Man. Et s'il se contrôlait bien mieux qu'avant maintenant et qu'il pouvait même faire "équipe" avec le monstre vert en lui lors de combats contre des Vilains, il était quand même plus plaisant pour tout le monde d'éviter purement et simplement de le mettre en colère.

Heureusement, le brave docteur savait comment ne pas mettre ses camarades en danger à cause d'une quelconque saute d'humeur. Et pour cela, la meilleure solution était de se préparer un chocolat chaud bien calorique pour le déguster le plus lentement possible dans la cuisine.

Le chocolat, le meilleur remède face au stresse après tout...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	19. Retrouvailles

Thème du jour: Retrouvailles

Pairing: Loki

* * *

><p>Les combats, avait-il connus autre chose un jour ? Fils d'un roi, il avait vécu entouré de guerriers qui ne cessaient de conter leurs exploits. Il avait grandi dans l'optique du combat, de se battre, de tuer ou d'être tué. Ses leçons avaient imprégnées chaque parcelle de son être, quand bien même il avait toujours préféré la ruse des sorts que les armes de ses confrères. Quand il avait su la vérité sur ses origines, il n'avait pu réagir que comme il l'avait appris, au final: avec violence, avec colère, prêt à faire couler le sang s'il le fallait. Il perdait pied dans un monde qui n'était au final pas le sien, alors il avait tenté de l'avoir par la force.<p>

Quand il s'en était pris à la Terre, ce n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait perdu Asgard, le lieu où il avait vécu et où il avait cru pouvoir continuer à vivre. Il avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Et il l'avait vu, vivre pour chez eux mais regardant continuellement ailleurs, vers ce lieu qu'il avait découvert et où il souhaitait revenir. Quand il avait cherché à obtenir la Terre, au final, c'était dans un accès de jalousie. Pourquoi Thor ne pensait-il donc pas à lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu le même regard triste sur lui par rapport à celui qu'il avait quand il regardait sa chère planète ? Il ne savait pas, mais il savait qu'en l'attaquant, qu'en faisant du mal à ce qui lui était cher, il allait le faire venir à lui. C'était suffisant.

Même maintenant, s'il venait régulièrement attaquer les Avengers, cela n'avait qu'un seul but au final. Attirer l'attention de son aîné sur lui, le forcer à venir à lui une nouvelle fois pour qu'il l'arrête. Se battre, aussi. Parce que c'était comme cela qu'ils avaient été éduqués au final. Pour le combat. Alors ils se battaient, parfois violemment, parfois uniquement avec des mots.

Mais au final, cela n'avait qu'un seul véritable but.

Permettre à Loki de retrouver son frère, même pendant de brefs instants, tout simplement...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	20. Feu

Thème du jour: Feu

Pairing: Tony et Thor

* * *

><p>L'avantage, de vivre avec un groupe d'amis, c'est qu'on n'avait pas besoin de retenir sa personnalité naturelle pour paraître meilleur qu'on ne l'est, comme on le fait parfois avec une conquête. Surtout dans un tour comme la Tour Stark, il y avait largement assez d'espace pour tout le monde, malgré les caractères un peu débridés qu'ils avaient. L'avantage d'être avec des potes, donc, c'était bien de pouvoir montrer qui on était vraiment sans avoir à être jugé. Enfin, c'était l'avantage pour tout ce qui touchait au quotidien - laisser ses affaires traîner un peu partout, saloper une pièce et ne pas la ranger, finir toute la bouffe et laisser le paquet vide dans le placard comme s'il y en avait encore... Parce qu'il y avait quand même des moments où le fait de vivre en groupe était plutôt un inconvénient.<p>

Même pour des choses en apparence simple.

Par exemple, l'hiver s'étant installé sur New-York, Tony avait allumé les chauffages dans chaque pièce. Une vrai merveille d'invention qui captait l'énergie thermique de ceux qui vivaient et bossaient dans la tour, l'accentuait et réchauffait ainsi les pièces. Il en était assez fier et personne n'avait à se plaindre du froid. Il allait se faire une fortune avec ça - enfin, améliorer celle qu'il avait déjà plutôt. Sauf qu'une personne était en désaccord...

- Tes murs chauffant ne valent pas un bon feu de cheminée, homme de métal.

- C'est la technologie Thor, la modernité ! Faut vivre avec son époque.

- Je préfère quand même un feu. Un vrai feu.

- Mais à quoi cela servirait ? Cela pollue, ça demande de l'entretien et mon invention chauffe tout autant !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Un feu de cheminée, c'est le craquement de la bûche qui se brise sous la chaleur. C'est l'odeur du bois brûlé qui embaume la pièce. C'est le souvenir d'instants de camaraderie et de combats. Ton mur n'arrivera jamais au même exploit.

La divergence d'opinion avait quand même l'avantage d'en apprendre parfois plus sur la personnalité de ceux qui nous entouraient. En l'occurrence, Tony avait compris que malgré ses airs de gros nounours un peu bouffon qu'on pouvait parfois lui donner, Thor était drôlement loquace et connaisseur quand il le voulait.

- ... Okay, on va installer une cheminée au salon. Mais c'est tout !

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	21. Froid

Thème du jour: Froid

Pairing: Loki et Thor

* * *

><p>Autant qu'il se souvienne, jamais Loki n'avait eu à souffrir du froid. Bien entendu, on pouvait dire que c'était en grande partie dû au climat pour le moins extrêmement favorable d'Asgard qui ne semblait décidément souffrir d'aucun aléa du climat contrairement à nombre des autres planètes. Il fallait avouer que, même les jours de pluie, la température de leur monde restait tout à fait acceptable et qu'il était donc dur de pouvoir se plaindre du froid. L'autre raison principal qu'on pouvait lui rétorquer, c'était bien entendu le secret de sa naissance. Pour un Géant des glaces, il aurait été dur de pouvoir se plaindre du froid alors qu'il était né à un endroit où le froid était justement omniprésent.<p>

Mais en vérité, s'il pouvait ainsi ne pas craindre le froid, c'était bien parce qu'il avait l'avantage de ne pas être seul. En effet, depuis l'arrivée du prince brun au Palais d'Asgard, son frère avait toujours été là pour veiller sur lui. Dans leur enfance, ce n'était pas rare qu'il s'endorme à côté de son berceau. L'habitude avait persévérée, vu qu'en grandissant, Thor avait continué de venir régulièrement dans sa chambre pour dormir collé à lui, comme si de rien était. Même leur adolescence, puis l'entrée dans l'âge adulte, n'avait pas complètement éteint cette manie qui prenait parfois l'aîné de se serrer contre son cadet pour la nuit.

Et avec la carrure de Thor, autant dire que le sorcier n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais plaint de sa présence malgré le temps qui passait...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	22. Sapin

Thème du jour: Sapin

Pairing: Steve

* * *

><p>Steve aimait beaucoup respecter les traditions. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était né à une époque où c'était quelque chose de très présent dans la vie de tout le monde. C'était surtout présent à Noël: le fait de faire un repas en famille, d'échanger des cadeaux, ou même le côté religieux, Captain ayant été élevé ainsi et y croyant fermement, quand bien même il côtoyait régulièrement un dieu et se battait plus souvent qu'à son tour contre un autre. Pour célébrer donc ce premier Noël avec ses camarades Avengers, Steve avait demandé - exigé - un certain respect de ses traditions donc. Et s'il pouvait faire des concessions, il y avait certains trucs dont il ne voulait pas se séparer.<p>

- Je veux un sapin, avait-il déclaré la veille au soir.

Et quand Steve avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il ne leur demandait pas leur avis de toute manière, il savait qu'il aurait certainement l'approbation de la plupart des autres - Thor peut-être excepté, vu qu'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment. Il n'y avait que Tony qui râlerait peut-être, vu qu'il n'avait guère eu de Noël jusqu'alors et qu'il ne comprenait pas l'engouement des autres humains avec qui il vivait. Il s'était donc levé ce matin-là de bonne humeur, prêt à partir en quête du sapin qui illuminerait la Tour Stark, au point même de faire changer le regard d'Iron Man sur la fête de Noël et...

- C'est quoi ça ?! S'étonna-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

- Ton sapin, livré il y a même pas une heure, le renseigna aimablement Bruce.

- Mais il est énorme !

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme, il touchait littéralement le plafond au point que sa pointe sa courbée malgré la hauteur assez impressionnante de la pièce. L'arbre était gigantesque, son tronc lui-même était plus épais qu'un homme et il prenait une place relativement dans le coin où il avait été mis, au point que les deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient habituellement là avaient été décalés. Qui donc avait acheté ce monstre ?!

- Tu connais Tony, il ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure...

Ainsi, même si le génie n'appréciait pas vraiment cette fête en particulier, il avait choisi de faire plaisir à ses compagnons d'arme... Steve sourit. C'était un beau cadeau de Noël.

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	23. Traditions

Thème du jour: Traditions

Pairing: Tony

* * *

><p>Tony n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait dire "à cheval" sur les traditions. En vérité, il ne les comprenait même pas. Ce n'était que des préceptes abstraits, étrangers, vieillots, que la plupart des terriens continuaient pourtant de perpétuer bien que la magie de ce jour, la magie originelle, ait totalement disparu. La fête de Noël pouvait, certes, toujours être vu comme une fête de partage, d'amour avec ses proches, et de bonté, tout n'était en vérité plus qu'un immense commerce où l'on tentait de faire acheter des objets à la valeur biaisée par les jeux du marché. Noël était un gaspillage d'énergie inutile où l'on nous exhortait à consommer toujours plus, à se couper encore un peu du monde extérieur à l'aide de la technologie, rien de plus.<p>

Ironique pour un homme comme lui, qui ne cessait de créer...

Mais le grand Iron Man n'aimait pas cette fête qui continuait pourtant d'être adulée par la majorité de la population. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu la preuve éclatante que cette soi-disant fête permettait le partage de l'amour. Pas avec un père continuellement absent qui n'était jamais satisfait de son fils et qui ne passait guère de temps avec lui. Tony avait grandi seul, il n'avait pas besoin de se raccrocher à de quelconques traditions pour vivre.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, cette année, quoi qu'il puisse dire, quoi qu'il puisse penser, quoi qu'il puisse vouloir faire, il n'était pas seul. C'était la première fois qu'il était entouré. Entouré par autre chose que quelques jolies filles pour une soirée sélecte et ultra-branchée, s'entends. Pour la première fois, sa "maison" était pleine de personnes qui le reconnaissaient pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Qui prenaient tous ses mauvais côtés et savaient voir tous ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. De personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, qui riaient avec lui, qui râlaient contre lui... Des personnes sur qui il comptait.

Alors pour les Avengers, il voulait bien faire un effort, et accepter de tout fait pour que la tradition de Noël soit respectée selon les goûts et les désirs de chacun...

* * *

><p>N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis pour le jour du réveillon !<p>

A demain ~


	24. Marché de Noël

Thème du jour: Marché de Noël

Pairing: Thor et Natasha

* * *

><p>- Y a quand même pas mal de monde.<p>

- C'est normal ça Thor, c'est un marché.

- Oui je comprends bien, nous avons aussi un système de marché à Asgard. Mais je ne comprends pas certains de ses étals. Que vends donc cet homme ? Des billes ?

- Hum, c'est des marrons, lui expliqua avec patience Natasha. C'est quelque chose qui se mange et qui se vends bien à Noël.

- Oh... Je croyais que c'était le nougat ?

- Il n'y a pas que le nougat qui est un met typique des fêtes de Noël. On a aussi la dinde, les marrons et les huîtres.

- Mais pourquoi, au lieu d'avoir un lieu délimité pour les commerçants de nourriture, vous les foutez tous ensemble ? Cela fait fouillis, et on ne sait pas où on se dirige vraiment.

- Ah ça...

- Pis y a quand même pas mal de monde...

- Thor... Rentrons.

* * *

><p>A demain pour finir ce calendrier en beauté ~<p> 


	25. Réveillon

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Voici la fin de ce calendrier ! Merci énormément à ceux qui l'ont suivis tout le long, que ce soit anonymement ou non, merci à toutes ses jolies reviews, merci tout simplement d'avoir été là. J'espère, chers lecteurs, que vous avez appréciés ses petites histoires et que j'ai pu vous faire rêver un peu. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre présence, et j'espère que 2015 sera une bonne année pour tout le monde ! Voici mon dernier cadeau pour ce fandom: déguster-le, savourer-le, aimer-le, et que votre soirée soit sublime ! Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! ~

Thème du jour: Réveillon

Pairing: Nick Fury + Avengers

* * *

><p>La journée de Nick Fury s'était extrêmement mal déroulée. Cela avait commencé dès le matin, quand son charmant petit orteil avait rencontré avec passion son non-moins-charmant coin de la commode. Il avait ainsi connu avec joie l'intense douleur d'une telle rencontre - et les injures sur la personne qui avait mis cette commode ici, comme si elle avait bougé pendant la nuit. Mais si cela s'était arrêté à cela, tout aurait pu bien aller. Ensuite, il y avait eu sa machine à café, qui avait eu l'obligeance de déverser son contenu sur son costume propre. Sa voiture qui avait commencé par refusé de démarrer et sa porte de garage qui avait décidé de prendre un jour de congé et qui ne s'était jamais ouverte. Obligé de prendre les transports en commun, il était arrivé extrêmement au retard dans les bureaux du SHIELD. Des bureaux vides pour congés commun à tous ses membres d'ailleurs, ce qu'il avait oublié par habitude.<p>

Pour se calmer, il était allé en ville. Mal lui en avait pris: outre la foule de dernière minute qui se pressait à chaque boutique pour trouver un énième cadeau ou l'ingrédient ultime du repas, il avait pu connaître avec plaisir la foule des non-pressés, qui avançaient au pas au marché de Noël. Foule qui abritait d'ailleurs quelques pickpockets, ou du moins au moins un, qui s'était fait broyé les doigts par un colonel pas franchement de bonne humeur - et qui évita ainsi la honte ultime en se faisant voler. Cela dit, il évita de justesse de se péter quelque chose sur le trottoir gelé, et se décida prudemment à rentrer chez lui.

La journée aurait pu se terminer ainsi, et cela aurait simplement été quelques anecdotes à tenter d'oublier, mais il avait reçu alors un appel: un signal de détresse émis par la Tour Stark. Et il en fallait pour que les Avengers l'appellent à l'aide. Seul - vu que tout le monde était en congé, toujours -, il avait choppé un taxi qui l'avait conduit à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'immeuble. En se prenant les bouchons, d'accord. Il faisait nuit, la Tour semblait d'ailleurs très calme, mais il se décida quand même à monter. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le chemin...

Et en entrant au salon...

- Ah Directeur, vous voilà !

- Que... ?

Une immense table avait été installée, sur laquelle était disposé un service en porcelaine. Des bougeoirs étaient posés un peu partout et il entendait même un léger chant de Noël qui était diffusé par la sono. Plusieurs plats avaient déjà été dressés, et tous les Avengers, en costumes (ou robe de soirée) s'étaient tournés vers lui avec un sourire.

- Le réveillon ne peut pas être complet sans vous, se contenta de déclarer Tony, assez fier de son coup.

Nick Fury avait eu une mauvaise journée, vraiment. Mais il offrit pour une fois un véritable sourire aux héros avant de se joindre à eux. Pour ce soir, pour ce moment de partage, pour ce moment d'amitié, il pouvait bien s'amuser. Ils pouvaient bien s'amuser en fait.

Et si Loki désirait se joindre à eux, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p>Merci énormément à tous de m'avoir suivit pour ce calendrier et... Joyeux Noël !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
